


Lonely Without You

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Short drabble to tag on to the end of the season one episode, Lonely Among Us





	Lonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't drabble. LOL

Beverly was waiting just outside the transporter room doors and when Jean-Luc exited, she quickly joined him in walking down the hall.  She threaded her fingers through his and he squeezed her hand.

“Jean-Luc?”

“It’s me, Bev.”

“Only you?”

“I promise,”  She smiled.  “I gather I said some hurtful things to you.” 

“Yes, you...it did.” Jean-Luc paused outside his quarters and when the door opened, he ushered Beverly in.  The door slid shut and he drew her into his arms and held her tightly. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“Always.” Beverly leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.


End file.
